


Crimes against nature

by likelikeLove



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25360045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likelikeLove/pseuds/likelikeLove
Summary: Baekhyun had a serious crush on his hot neighbour Chanyeol and he was pretty sure that Chanyeol liked him back... so why wouldn't he ever let Baekhyun into his apartment?
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 42
Kudos: 148
Collections: Challenge #5 — Opposites Attract





	Crimes against nature

“And here’s the one I’ll give you,” said Baekhyun, pointing out a spider plant baby dangling off the larger plant.

“It’s so cute,” said Chanyeol, peering at it and smiling.

“It just needs a few more days for the roots to grow more and it'll be ready to pot.”

“I can’t wait.”

“Then maybe…we could go and buy some nice pots...together?” suggested Baekhyun, trying hard to sound casual.

“That’s a great idea!”

“How are the other plants I gave you going?”

“Great,” said Chanyeol immediately. “Um...Look, I better go. I’m making spaghetti for dinner.”

“Oh, really?” said Baekhyun, watching Chanyeol hopefully. “I just love spaghetti!”

Chanyeol smiled. “Well, see you around!” he said as he left the apartment.

Baekhyun sighed loudly.

“Why don't you just take off your clothes and beg him to fuck you?” asked Jongdae from his bedroom doorway. 

Baekhyun looked up embarrassed, he hadn’t realised his roommate Jongdae had been listening.

“Did I really sound that desperate?” he asked, cringing.

Jongdae leant coquettishly against the door frame and exclaimed breathlessly, “Oh Chanyeol, I want to lick spaghetti sauce off your--.”

Baekhyun chucked a sofa cushion at him. Jongdae ducked, laughing.

“How many times have you had him over for coffee anyway and he still won’t ask you out?”

"I don't keep count! I'm just trying to be a good neighbour."

Jongdae gave him a pointed look.

“Alright 9. Happy? 9 times! I’ve had him over here and he still won’t even invite me into his damn apartment,” exclaimed Baekhyun miserably, throwing himself down onto the sofa. “Do you know how many plants I’ve given that man?!”

“Believe it or not, not everyone’s love language is plants,” said Jongdae. “Besides, he’s kind of creepy.”

“He is not.”

“He’s a crime novel writer.”

“That doesn’t make him creepy. He’s never done anything remotely creepy.”

“Apart from never letting you see his apartment?”

“Maybe it’s messy and he’s embarrassed. I did run into him in the bin room the other day, with a bunch of garbage bags.”

Jongdae looked interested. “Did they look heavy?”

“I don’t know, he put them behind his back.”

“Hid them, you mean?!” asked Jongdae wide-eyed

“Now you sound like the crime novel writer.”

A few days later, Baekhyun was potting the baby plants when Jongdae came in.

“I just saw lover-boy going into his apartment. He had a bag of… _chemicals_.”

“Chemicals?” asked Baekhyun, looking up.

“I couldn’t see clearly, but it looked like cleaning stuff.”

“Maybe he’s spring cleaning?”

“With industrial strength cleaning fluids?!”

“You just said you couldn’t see what it was! Now it’s _industrial strength cleaning fluid?!_ ”

“Or maybe it's acid!"

Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

"What if...he bases his novels on real life?” asked Jongdae, eying him meaningfully.

“Could you please direct your vivid imagination away from my future husband?”

“Alright, alright,” laughed Jongdae, “and speaking of future husbands I’ve got a date.” He left the apartment a few minutes later in a pungent cloud of cologne.

Baekhyun looked up from his potting, surprised by how dark it had gotten. It was only 5pm but the sky was black and heavy with clouds. He turned on the light and surveyed his handiwork. Chanyeol’s baby spider plant was looking very happy in its new pot.

He decided he would clear up all this mystery about Chanyeol’s apartment once and for all.

As he walked down the hallway, lightning flashed, briefly illuminating Chanyeol’s front door. Thunder rumbled ominously in the distance. An involuntary chill ran down Baekhyun’s spine.

He knocked and the door opened a crack to reveal Chanyeol’s face shrouded in darkness. 

“Baekhyun,” he said, looking startled.

Baekhyun could see nothing of the dark apartment behind him.

“I brought your plant,” said Baekhyun, in false cheery tones, he was definitely feeling nervous now and Chanyeol’s cagey demeanour wasn’t helping.

“Thanks,” said Chanyeol taking the pot.

“Can I come in?” prompted Baekhyun.

Chanyeol glanced behind him and swallowed loudly.

To Baekhyun’s surprise, he nodded, looking resigned. He grabbed Baekhyun’s arm suddenly and pulled him inside.

They stood in the pitch-black apartment, Baekhyun could hear his own heart pounding. 

“I have a confession to make,” Chanyeol whispered hoarsely.

“What do you mean a confession?” Baekhyun stammered. “C-could you turn on the light, please?”

Lightning flashed again and Baekhyun gasped. He hadn’t realised Chanyeol was so close. He was right in front of him, his eyes huge and wild looking.

“I killed them!”

Baekhyun froze in terror. Jongdae had been right. He heard Chanyeol move and he flinched convinced he was about to become Chanyeol’s next victim.

There was a click and Baekhyun stifled a scream as the light came on illuminating a living room which was perfectly neat and normal, apart from the many empty plant pots.

“The plants,” continued Chanyeol miserably. “I killed them all…and I’ll kill this one too!” he cried, shoving the pot back at Baekhyun and burying his face in his hands.

Baekhyun let out a shaky laugh of relief. His eyes were drawn to a bottle in a plastic bag nearby, which he recognised immediately as liquid fertilizer. He sighed, feeling deeply stupid for getting so carried away. 

“I’ve been too terrified to invite you over. I didn’t want you to see what I did to all the lovely plants you gave me. Can you ever forgive me?” asked Chanyeol, he peered at Baekhyun through his hands.

“Of course. I can! I'd much rather you murder plants than people,” Baekhyun exclaimed. “Though some people definitely deserve it,” he added thinking of Jongdae.

Chanyeol blinked, lowering his hands slightly. “Wait, what?!”

“Never mind,” said Baekhyun quickly. “Don’t worry, you won’t kill this plant,” he said, setting the plant pot down. “Because I will come over every day and help you.” He clasped Chanyeol's hands in his, smiling. 

"You don't understand how relieved I am," breathed Chanyeol.

"No, I really think I do," Baekhyun said, letting Chanyeol pull him in close and kissing him...at last.

**Author's Note:**

> Does a green thumb and a plant murderer count as Opposites Attract?


End file.
